looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dodgers Team: The Danger Awaits
|media = DVD-ROM (PC) Blu-ray (PS4 and Xbox One) PSVita Card Cartridge (Nintendo Switch and 3DS) |input = Keyboard (PC) PlayStation 4 controller PlayStation Move (PS4) Xbox One controller Kinect (Xbox One) Joy-Con (Nintendo Switch) PlayStation Vita Nintendo 3DS}} Dodgers Team: The Danger Awaits is a 2017 video game based on the Dodgers Team segments from The New Looney Tunes Show, itself based on the Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' franchise and its spin-offs Tiny Toons Adventures, Taz-Mania and Animaniacs, being developed and published by Warner Bros. Games and distributed by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. Plot After destroying accidentally the Galactic Protectorate HQ, Duck Dodgers is now in danger, since he and his team are now vulnerable to greater menaces. As a result, the Dodgers Team has to travel through the galaxy to fight their nemeses at the same time they find new experiences, while they fight to avoid an invasion by the Martian Army. Characters Heroes *'Captain Duck Dodgers' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): the game's protagonist and the self-declared leader of the Dodgers Team. *'Dawn Dodgers' (voiced by Grey Griffin): TBA *'The Eager Young Space Cadet' (voiced by Bob Bergen): TBA *'Duck Dodgers Jr.' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman): TBA *'Dawn Dodgers Jr.' (voiced by Gail Matthius): TBA *'The Even Younger Space Cadet' (voiced by Billy West): TBA Allies *'Dr. Ignatius Q "I.Q." Hi' (voiced by Richard McGonagle): TBA *'Princess Incense' (also voiced by Grey Griffin): the heir of the throne of Swinus 9 and the Cadet's love interest. Unlike the original series, she now uses a different outfit and her appearance is now the same as her standard counterpart, being later reused for her appearance in Ducktor Who. *'The Masked Wise Masters' (both voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson while disguised and by Jeff Bergman and Kath Soucie, respectively without their disguises): two rabbit figures who help the Dodgers Team in their missions through a holographic intercom through most of the game. In the ending, they reveal to the audience their true identity. Villains *'Martian Commander X-2' (also voiced by Bob Bergen): TBA *'Commander K-9' (vocal effects by Frank Welker): TBA *'Queen Tyr'ahnee' (voiced by Tia Carrere): TBA *'Martian Junior Commander Z-4' (voiced by Tress MacNeille): TBA *'Lord Catgon' (voiced by Billy West): TBA *'Catstollolin' (voiced by Jim Cummings): TBA Others *'The Narrator' (also voiced by Richard McGonagle): an unseen character who narrates the events of the game. In some situations, Duck Dodgers breaks the fourth wall and asks him to shut up. Quotes *"(to Lola) Well, our job is done here. Let's take off the masks (he and Lola take off their masks) and return to our real form" - Bugs Bunny. *"(to the camera) What did you expect? Elmer Fudd?" - Lola Bunny. *"That joke was already done" - The Narrator. *"It's the end, doc (munches a carrot)" - Bugs Bunny. Trivia Category:Video Games Category:Looney Tunes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:PC games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Crossovers